Remembering the True Gift
by Blackdawn-70631
Summary: A female Yautja loses her memory & wanders the earth for years until she meets Morgan, another Yautja, & his human family. She is only fueled further to gain her memory, but they are not the only of their species to be in the same place at once.
1. The hunt

_Author's Note: This story came from Golden Wind's Predator fic, Finding the True Gift, which the story link can be viewed on my Bio. There's also an Inspirational/Concept Art drawing of the main character that was drawn by Saera, it too can be viewed on my Bio. _

_Thanks for checking out the story. Enjoy!_

**The hunt . . .**

Juti swung at her opponent's upper chest but was blocked and then countered, but the counter was out maneuvered as she preformed a graceful back flip, the talons of her toes catching the bottom chin of her opponent making the person's guard drop momentarily in a painful carrying growl. Juti wasted no time as she landed on her feet then ran and fell to the floor where she skidded to the opponent, kicked her legs out and then around the opponent's legs tripping the person whose back hit the padded floor of the kehrite causing a loud thud to echo throughout the room. Slightly dazed, there was a second delay before the opponent's thoughts could gather. Because of the delay, Juti had a slight advantage now and jumped back to her feet twirling her training staff into another position, but as she was lowering it her opponent swatted at the moving staff causing it to become inbalanced in her hands and kicked up both legs bringing the torso with then spun bringing the right leg high for a hit but Juti was quick and she caught the leg pinning the big calf between her right arm and side. Her opponent though was clever and agile. With the bounce of one muscle toned leg the opponent moved into the air spinning then slammed the free leg onto the side of her face that caused both of them to tumble to the floor and her staff to fly from her grasp. She didn't know he could do that.

A second after hitting the floor, her long time mate, Tahui, jumped back to his feet using the same leg, torso-pulling method and moved for her in a growl. Like Tahui, Juti herself had become dazed from the hit, but this time was a longer amount of time. Her head clouded and pounding as she fought back to her feet and half way up suddenly felt the hard knee of her mate ram into the middle of her diaphragm causing her to gasp and sharp pains to spread through that area and fell onto the knee. Pain laden now, she felt his cupped hands slam onto the middle of her back knocking the wind right out of her and that's when Tahui removed his knee allowing her to fall.

She hit the floor which had actually helped in expanding her locked lungs allowing the air to spill in but had taken in more then her lungs could hold and began coughing of it. The jars from her coughing made the pain around her diaphragm swell and grow that made her breathing all the more complicated.

"Breathe Juti, breathe." Came from the loving voice of her mate. Though his voice, like every other Yautja, was gruff and cracked almost, it was still gentle and calming.

And that's just what she did, or at least tried to. Her cough now a mix of a gasp and wheeze as she tried breathing normally.

"Juit?" Tahui said worriedly before rolling his mate onto her back.

Eyes tightly shut and mandibles open, Juti tried to breathe but all that came from her mouth were wheezes. She inhaled deeply before painfully exhaling and fought to preform the exercise again. The pain not growing nor was it subsiding, it just kept on aching.

"Juti?" he yelled, this time shaking her shoulders, "Come on, Juti!" After receiving no response he sluggishly scooped her into his arms and with a grunt lifted her up. She was small for being female but wasn't exactly light either, their heights matched to the notch and though she was leaner still had a decent amount of weight on her that would cause any regular sized male, like he, strain to pick her up. Then he turned and whisked her away to the medical lab.

* * *

Juti had passed out when she arrived at the medical lab, causing her only dreams to become a vast sea of blackness. She had finally woken with a low moan to a warm bed and familiar scents then her mate's voice came to her ears followed by the soft patter of his footsteps. She slowly turned her head to the direction she heard him and seen he had been cleaning armor and readying weapons, preparing for the upcoming hunt on the Ooman planet. And she knew he would have gone without due to her injury.

"Tahui." She said softly as he placed a knee on their soft pelt laden bed and lowered his upper torso over hers.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Juti closed her eyes for a moment and breathed out. Since he mentioned it, she was feeling tingles in her diaphragm, and her back felt sore but was feeling better then before. "Better." She said. There was a moment of silence before Juti spoke up at something that was tugging at her mind. "What happened to me?"

Tahui positioned his mandibles into a Yautja version of a smirk. "Apparently, I had struck your diaphragm with so great a force that it had caused your lungs to exhale then lock. The force on your back only added to your troubled breathing."

Juti smiled then pushed herself onto one elbow causing her to wince when her lower chest area and back tightened as she looked to the massive pile of belongings. Her belongings of weapons and armor were amongst his own and she still knew he would have left her, but also knew he would prefer her to accompany him. Though knowing him all to well, she still had to ask because she just liked hearing the concern in his gruff voice when he tried acting like he didn't care. "If I was seriously injured," she said, "would you of left still?"

He chuckled slightly and averted his blazing yellow eyes from hers as she spoke. "Yes." He said, trying to sound as bland and cold as possible.

Juti lifted her mandibles into a smile as she lifted her arm wrapping it around his neck pulling his head to hers and ran the right side of her mandibles across his.

It was instantaneous. Tahui reacted in a deep thrumming purr and shudder of his body then replied the gesture. He pulled at the soft pelts and shifted his weight until the furs were off Juti's already naked body and he was on top her.

Juti's heart raced with anticipation and excitement as she positioned her body where the top middle of her legs would rub against his rapidly growing groin. She smiled inwardly when low gruff like growls emitted from the deepness of his throat indicating it was completely pleasurable to him.

They played with each other's mandibles for a few moments before Tahui ran his mandibles away from hers and slowly down the softness of her slender neck as his right hand fondled a firm breast.

The feeling made Juti giggle at first from the sensitive areas of her neck that was ticklish but soon started moaning pleasurably with closed eyes as her talons brushed up and down her mate's hard and muscular sides.

Tahui quickly removed his chest harness, something all blooded males wore when not in their armor, followed by his loincloth where his now fully hardened maleness fell to the bed then removed his sandals. Once his sandals were off, he positioned himself above Juti and with a little handling slid between her legs.

The two passive warriors growled in pleasure as it had been some time since they mated.

Being a Yautja wasn't exactly the easy life of hunting and fighting, there were laws that had to be abided no matter what, and mating were one of them. Each clan of females assigned one or two females every second planetary passing to bare offspring, and what females disobeyed the law of their Grandmothers were exiled or executed.

The thought brought on a memory Juti tried not to think of, of how seriously the clans abide by their laws for it was her beloved daughter, Raja, who had fallen victim to their law by being executed. She had foolishly fallen in love with a rogue male and would have gone to the ends of the galaxy for him, the extent of his love for her was the same, and because of that love they had created a life outside the _assignment_. The child still in her womb, she was publicly speared straight through the heart and her lover not being able too bare the burden, killed himself by plunging his own knife deep into his gut.

This was only the first passing, and it was not Juti's turn within her clan to bare any offspring. So now, until it was her time, she and Tahui resorted to mating well past her cycling stage around a time when her ovals were less ripe. A few more days afterwards then for the oval neutralize drugs to take affect. After waiting for so long the two were ready for each other.

Eyes closed, her deceased daughter slipped from her mind as Tahui hugged his muscle packed body to her and nuzzled the side of her face as he slowly began moving back and forth. She wheezed slightly when her pains rose but didn't tell him to stop. Her hands gripping the edge of the bed and pelts, she relaxed her back as the hormone driven feeling of mating overwhelmed her body. Tahui's massiveness and of the fact she hadn't mated recently sent a burning sensation through her private, this would most likely mean to Tahui he was enjoying her most of all because of her tightness now. It would be mere moments before she would forget about her pains, lost in her own pleasures from his continuous movement for a few more minutes before it would end.

Tahui was purring now, his once steady movement had turned into nearly violent shoves that sent Juti howling from the pain and pleasure. His fierce heart beating faster and faster with every move, instincts controlling his desires to move and shove at the precise moment when he would feel the perfect spurt of absolute pleasure.

Raking her talons down his broad back, Juti first began moving against his momentum slightly lifting herself up and around him completely covering his shaft during his thrusting. Later she had begun moving with his fast movement until his shaft pulsed causing him a ruplte growl meaning the passion was about to end. Her mate's movement suddenly changed to full body motion as he moved in and out causing Juti to grasp his body and shudder when she too began pulsing with pleasure.

Tahui growled as he laid his sweaty head onto the arch of Juti's neck and gripped the bed just as his body shuddered then stiffened, then he along with is mate howled as they breached their passionate pleasures.

A final movement as one ended the feeling then Tahui collapsed and they relaxed in each other's arms.

* * *

Hours later the ship had broken through the planet's atmosphere and made its way to the northern, colder regions of the planet. Most Yautja usually went for the warmer regions, but all the crewmen believed the coldness presented more of a challenge, hence colder regions were sought out more often. It wasn't like the Oomans fled from the colder regions, it was even recorded by their explorers that the Oomans actually live on the North and South poles of the planet. Not even a Yautja would live in such weather conditions, but the Oomans did.

Juti shifted her weight, anxious to get out and start the hunt. Her mid-back length locks were braided in the usual Yautja tradition accustomed to the males, but she had also pulled and tied it back. She was wearing a heavy assortment of cold weather gear, the armor a light hue of blue covered almost every part of her pale yellow skinned body where on her chest plate, about the size of a male's fist was the insignia of her clan. The markings of the insignia held a straight line, one wavy line above it that was topped with a circle, it meant Rising Sun that stood for the dawn of a new clan era, that every day could be met with success. Her weapons limited to a Combistick, Shuriken, Net Gun, double-length Wrist Blades and a medley of knifes.

Tahui sensed her anxiety and grunted as he moved in behind her rubbing his front to her back and taloned hand ran up her side groping what skin he could grab as he laid the front of his mask against her thin armored neck running the mouth of the mask up and down in hot desire. The sensation was turning her on, but the thought of hunting was greater and was able to keep her hormones at bay. What crew members were at the ramp who wanted the first step onto the alien land turned to them but said nothing of it, it wasn't like they hadn't done the same thing with their female companions.

Silently, their middle-aged commander ordered the ramp down and all within the hallway transcended down the ramp. The area was rocky, wet and cold lush with a vastness of tall pointy trees with thin branches, a single branch could hold only one Yautja, two would cause it to give way and snap. There were three species of four-legged beasts in this area that posed as potential prey. One was a wild dog that was the least dangerous but still had a set of sharp teeth that were intelligent. The second were big cats and though not as intelligent as the dog posed as good prey due to their sharp claws and teeth that were extremely agile. The dangerous of the three animals were giant, fat and fur barring mammals that the Oomans called a Grizzly, though not exactly the smartest creature to Yautja standards still posed as good prey. Their jaws consisted of two rows of big teeth with so great of pressure force per square inch could break a Yautja's arm with a single bite, their strength and pure weight could crush bones and the claws alone could rip open gaping holes. Oomans did not live in the area, but a Yautja could never be too sure.

Juti turned in the direction Tahui and she had picked on the ship's maps that led to hills of rocky terrain and trees with massive waterfalls. They were after the Grizzly's so had decided to track in that direction since the area is most likely where Grizzly's would be found due to that their source of food and shelter would be in that direction. Then the two silently disappeared into the nearby forest.


	2. Survival of the Fittest

_Athor's Note: And yet another 'long' wait from me. Sorry everyone. Chapter Three should be up sooner. Enjoy! Oh, and please ignore my first chapter to this story, it is in dire need of a good Grammar Check. Another note, the Add Ruler is being a pain and not wanting work. So there are sadly no breaks in the chapter because of this._

**Survival of the Fittest**

The giant male Grizzly grumbled as he sniffed out the area scavenging for more delicious berries.

The Grizzly was large, weighing at roughly four-hundred pounds and wrapped with muscles, fat and fur. It's face laden with four long scars lapsing its right eye from having fought another Grizzly some years ago. There was a limp when he walked from missing half of his left hind paw after having stepped on a bear trap laid and set by Poachers. Patches of scabbed skin shown on areas of his thick shaggy hide where he had been shot repeatedly and as a result to rid himself of the shells had dug into his own skin, this having left his body to heal most awkwardly.

The Grizzly was experienced in surviving, in killing. He was sought out by big game hunters, but now, a new species of game hunters was after him, and this one was much bigger, much faster and much stronger then his usual stalkers.

His senses were suddenly overwhelmed by an unwelcome, and strange visitor making him instinctively rear to his hind legs and quickly scanned for where the presence was originating from before being forced onto all fours from his bad paw. Once on all fours he spun once looking in every direction and sniffing the breezy wind while twitching his ears in confusion.

Now he was able to catch a strange and new scent but still couldn't see it. The fact that it wasn't of his species, female, enraged him that _something _was trespassing on his territory.

The eery creak of a branch from behind caught the attention of his sound sensitive ears causing him to spin and rise to his hind legs once again. Moments after allowing his surroundings to settle in was able to pinpoint the area and fell to all fours then curled his lips and released a warning. A roar. At the unseen intruder before moving into a running limp headed for a thick area of brush and trees where he had assumed it to be.

When nearing the area had found the scent growing stronger and followed it until coming to a thick sturdy tree. When finding the scent was originating from somewhere up the tree had reared to his hind legs yet again and placed his large front paws on the tree driving his big claws into the bark and proceeded in shaking the tree with his weight. But to no avail couldn't even budge the tree with his own weight of it being so thick. When that failed had attempted in climbing up to whatever was in the tree but was stopped in mid-stride from his damaged foot, because of this he begun walking backwards while still on his hind legs and roaring in fury and anger toward the unseen before switching to all fours.

Juti's mandibles twitched and spread out slightly in a Yautja smile and hissed in amazement as the animal below continued in its attempts to reach her.

Bio scans showed it was a healthy male Grizzly.

The scarred beast held troubles with walking and could have easily turned and ran. But this creature, having smelled and probably sensed where she was and was most likely the first Yautja it ever came across was bent on finding her. And from hearing its cries and watching its body momentum was pissed with her presence and wanted her either gone or dead.

Juti and Tahui had decided to go there own seperate ways after he had found a fresh Grizzly trail, and she wanting her own prey patrolled the terrain until she came across this beast.

Standing from her crouched position on the thick branch, she ran along its surface then jumped down clamping onto the branches below until reaching the final branch before gracefully landing on all fours like a cat at the bear's side not but fifteen feet away.

Startled, the Grizzly turned to the sound of something land beside him but was confused when he didn't see anything. Feeling intimidated had reacted by rearing up in a deep growl with ears twitching and sniffing the air.

Juti meanwhile had taken the opportunity to withdrawal her Combat Staff before decloaking allowing the Grizzly to see her and took a combat stance, knowing the it would attack.

Instantly enraged at the intruder, the giant Grizzly bellowed a loud roar before charging the unwelcome.

Juti drew in a breath before breaking from her stance and charging the animal in a ferocious battle cry. Just mere feet from the racing beast had flanked it then planted her feet onto the ground and sprang into the air like a well oiled machine and up and over coming to a hard landing on its broad back. Digging the talons of her toes into its soft, furry flesh for the added balance and just as soon as she landed had driven the large spear head into its back only a foot from its vertebrae until the metal lodged into its ribs.

She could have applied more pressure to cut through the ribs and send the spear head slicing straight into and through its intestines or instead could have sent the blade right into its spine instantly causing its death and giving her prize more swiftly. But what fun would that be? Where was the thrill in it?

The Grizzly reacted instantly in a rumbling roar and stumbled as if he were lamed but had sprang forward using his hind legs throwing his rider off.

Juti could have easily remained mounted on its back but had allowed herself to be thrown off, to assume another evasive maneuver. Her feet hitting the ground first and allowed her legs to crumple under her and falling into a roll so to not force all the jarring pressure onto her feet and downgrade her maneuverability.

Meanwhile, the Grizzly was pre-occupied with trying to remove the spear from his back by using his teeth laden muzzle.

Adrenalin surged through her sweating body steering her fighter instincts in a rage for blood and carnage. Then allowing it to flow through her in one motion, she unsheathed her Wrist Blades and spread her arms while arching her back and roar the Nan-de Than-gaun: The Kiss of Midnight.

This having caught the Grizzly's attention made him turn to the noise and watched with surprise as his intruder now turned attacker charged him.

It was mere moments later when the two clashed.

The Grizzly slamming into it's prey intending to shove it onto the ground to maul it but was matched almost evenly when he was pushed back. Reacting differently now, he lifted a paw and planted his claws into the soft flesh of its leg and turned his neck planting his teeth into its belly and side.

Juti instantly arched her back and screeched a howl of pain as it broke deep into her skin and muscle. The pain caused her to loose concentration and was knocked backwards and onto the ground by the Grizzly then it started putting all its weight onto and mauling on her own body. She didn't even think. Before she knew what she was doing had found herself continuously driving her Wrist Blades deep into the sides of it's furry neck.

The Grizzly meanwhile keeping a death grip and lock jaw its prey. Its fighting only enticed him to hold his grip even more despite the pain he was feeling in his neck. The new blood that spilled into his mouth and splashed onto his tongue was different but sent a tasteful sensation through his tastebuds and sent his animal instincts reeling into a blood rage. Not only was he going to kill it for having intruded on his territory but to show who was the strongest. To feast on its flesh and bone. This was survival of the fittest. And he was going to win.

Juti was still howling and thrusting her blades into its neck until it finally released her pulling back in a roar. She didn't wait. Taking the opportunity she held her breath as hot pains shot through her and crawled back. Though she more just scooted along the ground.

The pain clouding her thoughts, she sluggishly took aim at it and lifted a tusk pressing a button within her mask which fired a single shot of blue plasma. The blast only nicked it, frying off a chunk of meat on its whithers causing it to rock on its hind legs. And to her dismay the Bear turned to her in a menacing, saliva flinging gruffled snarl.

Her eyes widened in shock. It was still going!

Just about to fire again, she stopped however when it stopped it advancing and turned then hobbled away into the trees, spear still lodged in its ribs.

"Shit!" She cursed allowed. Now she would have to followed it, regardless of her situation. The spear had to be removed, she couldn't let the Grizzly go and die somewhere with her spear amongst it's remains, a Human could come along and find it.

Grunting as she stumbled, trying to regain her footing but found just how hard it actually was with her Hamstrings, parts of her rear thigh muscles, being torn open and released a quick yelp of pain before falling over. The impact of which sending a heavy jar through her body causing her to screech and retract her limbs into a ball around her chest cradling her hurt and bleeding side and stomach. Minutes later she focused on her objective and uncurled then in a strenuous effort reached her right arm up and around to her back and pulled out a rectangular type metal box, her Medical Kit. Placing it on the ground before her, she pressed the pad of her thumb onto the Sensor Pad causing the pad to light up which then opened the kit. Cringing from the pain surging through her, she winced and moved her shaking hand to an open tray reaching for a syringe. A large metal thing that looked liked something that would be used on Horses. Once grasping an already filled syringe, ready for injection. She brought it to her but had fallen from her trembling fingers and rolled away. Irritated that she dropped it, she reached for it but instead of picking it up merely placed her fingers on its round side and rolled it to her. Picking it up once again, she fumbled in trying to get a firm grip and once she was able to brought it her stomach and placed the needle onto her skin but when she pushed down on the plunger it popped out of her grasp and rolled away.

A deep guttural growl rumbled from her throat. Just how was she suppose to treat herself when she was so weak she couldn't even grasp any utensils? And she had to treat herself quickly, if not, then she could loose the Bear. Having left weaponry behind was dishonorable in the Hunter's Code, nothing was left behind for the Prey to find.

She was about to howl of the aggravation until a noise caught her attention making her turn to the direction it was emanating from. It was the sound of running water. And an idea came to her almost instantly. Since she couldn't cleanse her wounds through her Medical Kit, maybe she could at least through the water. All she had to do right now was to inject the antibiotics within the syringe into her.

Giving herself a mental nod, she reached for the syringe and made sure to keep a firm grip on it. This time once bringing it to her stomach slowly lifted her right arm, trying not to make the pain any worse than what it already was, and held it with both hands. Then with both thumbs she held her breath and quickly stuck the needle into her stomach and pushed on the plunger. The pain of feeling it enter her stomach caused her stomach muscles to twinge and convulse then retracted backwards, neck arching and threw her head back screeching an eery cry.

Her ordeal was over with in a few moments but had drained so much energy out of her limbs went limp and the syringe to roll onto the ground from her tired hands. Trying to remain awake, she looked to her legs when something wet touched her side and was surprised to see a pool of blood forming around her leg and stomach. That explained why she was so weak so suddenly, the Grizzly had struck and torn open a major artery. If she didn't tend to it quickly she could die of blood loss.

She was on the brink of unconsciousness, her mind fighting, trying to get her body to move but her body just wouldn't obey her commands until a mighty roar caught her attention and caused her drowsy eyes to snap open. It was the Grizzly that sounded nearby and as if it was in pain.

Wondering if it was trying to remove the spear. Deep down though she prayed it really was, that way she could just pick up her spear instead of contacting it again and going through the ordeal of killing it. Especially in her state.

Gathering what strength she could muster and forced herself to stand then in a painful filled gasp stood to her feet and quickly locked her knees where she wouldn't buckle over. The pain she was feeling spreading down her right leg was great but was miraculously able to hold back the pain in order to move but for who knows how long was unclear. She made her way across the clearing in a limp, trying to keep all her weight on her left leg while following the sound of the running water and was led to some distant shrubbery: Bushes. Realizing how extensive the damage on her body was when mere branches scraping across her wounded leg sent shocking twangs through it.

Walking with a slouch and cradling her stomach and side with her right arm as blood seeped from between her stomach and arm, mostly around her elbow leaving a trail of her neon green blood behind her on the bushes. Juti scowled as she tripped on a branch which sent pain twinging through her body and causing her to trip and fall. Once hitting the ground she rolled and fell rather rashly down a deep slope.

The distance from the fall wasn't long but was screeching of the intense pain when it ended. Now she couldn't even pinpoint where her pains were coming from, she just laid there on the ground moaning and writhing of the pain that enveloped her body. She turned her neck, straining to look ahead of her and hissed in surprised when she saw a large gap in-between her and the strip of land ahead, indicating she was at a sudden drop off, a cliff. Lifting her arm and positioning it in front of her and above her head and on the ground, Juti dug her talons deep into the moist dirt and pulled herself forward. With another pull, this time from her left arm, she had made it to the edge and was now looking down a rocky cliff face and to a raging river below.

Her body slumped and growled in dismay at what she was seeing. It must have sounded closer that what it really was from her sensitive hearing picking up the echo of the river which bounced off the rock face. Juti's hearing suddenly picked up another familiar sound from behind, a sound of something heavy scuffling across the ground, breaking and snapping branches as it did so, able to hear its heavy, deep, labored breathing. The sound instantly caused Juti to jump around to where she had pin pointed it to be and there, standing amongst the bushes was the same battle torn Grizzly.

Her heart jumped into her throat and gut knotted at the sight of it. Not that she didn't want to be seeing it, this way she wouldn't have to track the beast down, she was only unprepared for a battle right now. She was too weak.

She stared into the Grizzly's steely eyes for mere moments before it charged her, the suddenness of which caused her to jolt and was just enough to move her body in a way where she tipped too close to the edge and fell.

Her heart raced as she fell, the feeling of being weightless only added to the horror of what awaited below. She couldn't even count the seconds before her body slammed into the freezing water. The back side of her taking the frontal blow and the force when hitting the water so great it sent her in a spinning daze.

Juti was instantly swept away by the strong current. Her body slipped into shock rapidly from the icy water wrapping around her body and biting at her exposed skin, what wasn't protected by armor. The numbing pains she felt were worse when the water entered her wounds and tried remaining above the water but the strong current and her heavy weight kept her submerged half the time. Her legs were sore and so tired it felt as if boulders were tied to her ankles and the more she thrashed her limbs about trying to keep the upper hand the more energy she exerted, now it was becoming rigorous to remain emerged. It seemed her actions wasn't even causing her to move at all.

She could drown after all. Though her mask was nearly air tight, if she was submerged long enough water could start leaking in, if not from the crevices between her mask and face then from somewhere in her Air Generator and if that happened she would surely drown from the water having only one place to go. Down the throat.

All she could hear around her was the roar of the river and submerged it was all the more magnified. Above she couldn't even concentrate to see her surroundings or where she was heading, all she could think about now was trying to stay above the water, trying to survive.

The sound of the raging water was getting louder and louder with each passing second and made Juti more frantic in an attempt at reaching land.

Then suddenly, as before, her body was overcome with the feeling of weightlessness but this time experienced the feeling of the immense pounding from the water above her.

Before she even knew what had happened her head cracked on something hard and sharp that ripped off her mask and sent a pounding pain reeling through her skull making her vision turn white and seeing stars just before rendering her unconsciousness and causing her body to go limp in the water.

She had awoken suddenly in a gasp and on her stomach and weakly rolled onto her side when something crawled up her throat causing her to gag and cough. Her body spasmed as if she was throwing up, but all that came out was water.

The feeling of not being able to breathe the first few seconds caused a burning pain on her lungs but once she was through and the pain ceasing her body fell limp with exhaustion and allowed gravity to pull at her weight rolling her onto her sore back. She started shivering in the next few seconds then winced as she was overcome with new pains, most of which were concentrated on her stomach left side and her right leg and wondered just how they got there. She allowed her mind to wonder, drudging through the depths but nothing came up, nothing at all, and it worried her. Curious, she thought about her name but there was still nothing. Then of who she was and still nothing.

Her heart raced increased and went into a panic. Just how couldn't she remember anything? What was going on? The feeling slowly seeped into her emotionally and almost wept of it. Just what in the hell happened that she couldn't remember who she was?

A continuous cackling sound caught her attention and shifted her neck looking down to her left arm and noticed sparks dancing around some kind of mechanical device attached to her wrist. It looked as if it had been short circuited. A stinging pain suddenly filled her head and hissed of it. She lifted her right hand to her head and was confused at why she was feeling something gritty yet wet and when bringing her hand to her face seen it was a mix of blood and mud. Lifting her hand back to her head she moved her hand along her bowl shaped head and once reaching the middle came across a surprisingly large gap, her fingers tracing the edge and was able to feel through her talons when they came across a break line of her skin that went into her head.

Then forcing herself to sit up, despite her pains and the slight dizziness, she looked around her surroundings and seen she had awoken near a river. As a matter of fact, she was right on the bank, her feet were in the river. Looking around some more, she took notice that all around her were nothing but a vastness of trees, no one was near her. Then she looked down when her pain progressed and was shocked at a large mud covered gash running horizontally across her stomach left side. She instantly wanted to clean it, to rid herself of it before it caused severe infection but something inside her told not to, to leave it be, that the mud acted as a bandage for it. So she left it alone.

Turning around and looking down, she stunningly looked down her lower body looking over her legs and the bizarre armor she was wearing. That was when her eyes came across large teeth marks that were showing on her outer and inner right thigh that disappeared under the leg. Curious at what her leg looked like down there but not wanting to hurt herself any further being some of the pain was originating from there she placed both hands on the very leg just above the armor padded knee and lifted. She wasn't even able to lift her leg to her chest when pulling and tearing pains shot through that leg like a thousand hot needles causing her to yell a screeching howl and let loose her leg.

Confused and frightened, she leaned forward and screamed for help. Not sure who she was screaming for, if they were somewhere out there, unseen to her Heat Sensory eyes but she wanted them, someone to answer her back. She didn't care who, just as long as someone came running to her or at least answered her cries for help. She had become so frantic that her screaming turned into howls and howled until her throat was rubbed raw and was brought to a coughing halt.

The dizziness suddenly grew as her head throbbed making her collapse and almost passing out. It was then that a weak feeling passed through her making her tired.

Though her body was cold, hurting and tired, her brain was very much awake but unable to fight the sleepy feeling she let it take her and prayed to whatever gods, or god, she worshiped that she would awaken after this. But before her body would be over taken, before she slept she wanted to know one thing, just one thing. What her name was. So she thought hard and long, and only one name came to mind: Raja. She wasn't sure if it was really her name, maybe it belonged to someone else, but it was all she had to go buy.

And so, Raja unknowingly closed her eyes and fallen asleep.

**_cittygurl: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter as well._**


End file.
